the legend of gipsy eureka
by stroikah urekuh
Summary: "No Striker, you are the demons." And then Striker Eureka was a zombie. Rated M for gratuitous amounts of blood and the type of swearing you'd hear Chavs shout out every 10 seconds.
1. CHAPTER 1: gipsy eureka

**CHAPTER 1** gipsy eureka

* * *

**A/N!:** do not take this seriously if you do i will slam my bear dick in your face okay bye haters

it had been 20 years since the last kaiju attack, and 20 years had also passes after gipsy danger put the bomb in the portal and exploded it! she and her friends, strkier eureka, redneck typhoon (i forgot his name!) and cherno alpaca (lol get it? hahah!) were put back into the place where the yaygers were put and they stayed there for what seemed luiek an ETERNITY!

that was until 2047, when tendo choy's son, hasty choy was looking at the screen that show where the kiju where jyst in case one ATTACKED and his eyes widen in surprise and he point fingure at screen and shout

"the portal is open!" he shout and lots of people came into the room including makloigh, raleigh and mako's son and so did charles and huc (lol whats with his name?) hansen and alex and sashe also came in and also chinese people came in! "the protal is open and the kiju r going to come and i deduse that they are going to KLILL EVERYHTING!''

makloigh looked at the screen and said 'look there r kaiju coming! we have to make more jaegers!' and raleigh looked at makloigh and said 'we cant do that we dont have time THE KIJU ARE ALREAYD HERE!' he said and he point at a tv screen that displayed the news and it showed that a big dinosaur kiju was attackin g hong kong! it looked like a godzilla but with WINGS and very sharp claws with looked like they were mAde for killing HUMANS! '' look atv that! we will call it wreck-it-YAYGER (lol because he was destroying the buildings like wreck it RALPH! :D :D :D)"

makloigh looked at gipsy danger and he point at her and say 'i can pilot her with cherc!" and at that momento cherc came in who is the weird incest baby of charles and huc and he said 'i am not drift compatible with you' he said 'god u are suhc a dubmass''

makloigh looked at cherc ded in the eye and sed "there is a first fro everyhting!" and then they went into gipsy danger (LOL THATS WHAT SHEEE SIAD !) and hasty said 'ok start noorAl handshake in 3...2…...1 and a half….. 1! go gog go!"

all of a sudden cherc and makloigh were overcome with a WAV E of dizzines and he saw blue cliops of what he could onl;y assume were memories and makloigh said 'wowie' and makloigh looked around and saw cherc running through a field with his muthe r charles and his dad/grandpa (lol what the hell chalres?!) and he was happy and ther plan ts were grreen and the birds were singing but then cherc was also seeing makloigh's memories and he saw a liltle boy playing with yayger figurin es and asking mako to tell him sotry and he say 'wow mako is so cool' but then they didnt see eachothers memories they saw a big white yayger…..

it was…..

strkier eureka! they both saw it…. oh my gofd! it look like they were looking up to strikeir eureka and they were on the ground and they thought toegther 'im seeing gipsy danger's memories!' and they would say jinx to eachother bu t tjhey were too busy drifting and then they made a sound of discomfort as they realised that STRIKER EIRUEKA and GIPSY DNGAER where havign SEX! ew! gipsy danger herself felt embrassed becusea cherc and makloigh could see it!

the drfift ended and hasty told them 'ok that is done u can go now the kiju is at donkey kong and it is category 4! it looks like it can fly bee crageful!"

gipsy danger then walked out of the hanger and they went to hong kong quickly qand they looked at the kiju and it was breaking buildings and it spat acid eveywher and gip[sy danger ran in and PUNCHED the kiju right in the jaw and it roared at her and grabbed her back and flew into the air and cherc said 'quick slice it' and gipsy deployed her chain sword and sliced off on e of its wings from its back and it roared in pain and pummeled to the grouynd and spat acid at gipsy danger but cherc and makloigh dodged it and put gipsy dangers hand on the kiju's acid sack and squished it in her hand abnd it spilled everywhere and then she stepped back and then sgeh deployed her gun from her hand and shot it!

the kiju rorared at her and gipsy danger was surpiesed that makloigh and cherc were such good pilots onn there first kaoijhu raid and then hte kiju ran back ant giopsy danger and he bit her arm and she made a noise of pain and then she moved her arm to try get it off but the dragon looking dragon kiju wouldnt let go and so she PUNCHED it in the head and it let go !

the kiju roar at gipsy danger and then she stabbed it in the throat and it DIED and everyone was hgapppy 'hooray' said cherc happily 'hoorey' sadi makloigh happily.

gipsy danger then sat down by herself and caught cherc and maklouigh by surprise and she rested her head on the broken building thats had been disinetergarated by tghe acid she dodged earlier and then she put her giant hand on her stomach and her gears made a grinding sound. 'gasp' gasped her pilots

she sighed 'sigh' she sighed. makloigh asked gipsy danger 'whats wrong' he asked. gipsy danger groaned and said 'i cannot fight any more i am sorry makloigh and cherc'

cherc's jaw opened in surprise! 'whyn not?'''" he asked her and gipsy danger vented in air and then repli ed 'because i'm pregnant'

'what' said makloigh and gipsy groaned again and said 'i cannot go bck to base because i am giving birth makloigh cherc u haev to get out of my head right now or ull have a seizure from the neural overload from the pain of this… biological process.' makloigh was still in shock but then disengaged from the nueral handshake with cherc and they walked out of her head onto the building and then the climbed down it and then they looked at gipsy dangher and asked 'should we senf d help?; they asked and then gipsy danger told them no 'no' she said and then she shouted and everyone in the perimeter jumped and she lyed down and looked at the sky and then makloigh and cherc went to find shelter whilst gipsy danger was giving birth.

cherc and makloigh stared at her through a grabage bin in an ally wya and had convrsartion. 'who do you think th father is' sadi makloigh and cherc looked at him and said 'jesus'.

then gipsy screamed and they looked at her in shock and it looked like she was bleeding a little because there was blue liquid stuff all over her legs and on the ground and they looked away because thats terrible.

'ARGGhhgHgGHhGhhhhhhhh' she shouted as she gripped the ground leaving cracks in the debris covbered roads and streets. makloigh hid in the grabage can and cherc looked over his shoidler in MORBID CURIOSITY. and then gipsy danger yelled even louder if that was evcen possib le and makloigh gagged as he saw a slimy wet cresture thing slide from gipsy danger's legs and it was absolutely horrifying.

It was large, almost transparent. You could see the metal scaffolding holding it together, and all of its inner workings, including his nuclear reactor (seems like it may of taken after its mother), vocaliser, wirings carrying that blue liquid throughout it's body. It made a sound and struggled to move, trying to get the attention of its apparent mother. Gipsy Danger hesitantly wrapped it in her hands and brought it to her chest, cradling it. Whatever it was, it was important to her.

It looked like a fusion between her and Striker Eureka, literally. One half of the thing was pretty much her down to the gun metal gray colouring and the other was Striker Eureka, even with the T-16 Angel Wings, the shoulder pads, the Sting-Blades. It's head was like that of Gipsy Danger's, but had the pieces of visor which gave Striker Eureka four planes of situational awareness. It was covered in so much blood that you could hardly tell it was blue and white. Gipsy wiped it off hurriedly before standing up and running off into the ocean, supposedly after the Shatterdome.

makloigh and cherc came out of thee bin after thery were sure hse was gone and almost stepped in the blue puddl e but they called fro a HELUICOCOPTOR and they were picked up and put in the helicopeter and they went to the hangar place and they went inside it and they asked raleigh and mako whats happening and they said 'loook outside' and they did and they went ouyt of the cat walk and saw gipsy danger and her child. giopsy danger was leaning against the hangar dor and she was holding the bab in her arms and her leg s still shook a bi t and she looked almost dissapointed

cherc looked a charle-chuck! chuck that s it. chuck. cherc looked at chuck and asked '"mom how did this happen' andf chuck looked at him and said "sex'

gipsy herslef looked around sudenyl and called for striker eureka and he came into the room and was ctakun aback by the sight. 'oh my god' he said and he pointed at it and askd gipsy 'what is that is that the kiju from the battle youve taken into your care this is terrible' and gipsy looked at him dead in the visor and whispered

"It's your son."

striker yelled and looked at his hands and then at his pelvic plating and then back at the child. 'oh my god. my semen is a weapon of mass destruction.'

'not in front of the child striker!' she scolded him 'what shood we call him?/"

striker thought aboot it 4 a lil bit and then he says 'captain coolio mc awesome ass kicker space team galactica" and then gipsy danger looked at him like dude what the heckle abnd then she said 'what abotu gipsy eureka''

striker slapped gipsy danegr and then he opened the hangar doors and swam into the pasifik ocone and gipsy danger looked at him go and then the humen looked at him go too and gipsy sighed and put down her child who was already growing he was now opak e and was at about gipsy's waste in height and then gipsy ran to get striker and gipsy eureka looked at her and then he turned to the humen and said

'look the kiju ar coming even more!" he shouted and then chuck said 'how do u kno' and then gipsy eureka said 'i have the power to kno when kiju r comin!' and then cherc and makloigh looked at gipsy eureka and then they asked stakur pentiCOCK (lol get it) "we should pilot gipsy eureka because gipsy and stryker r now gone!" and then stackur looked at gipsy urekra and then bak and cherc and makloigh and said "ok" and then they piloted gipsy eureka and they went out to the paxiicfic ocean and then they saw a kiju at anchorage

it look like a crocodile but with seventeen arms and it had a cros s on its head which looked like a crucifiction cross and then it also had wings like wreck-it-yayger and then hasty choy called it… … .. .. SATIN TAIL and then gipsy eureka looked at him and then unshethed his sting blades and then charged for the kiju and the kiju dodges at then yelled "ACCEPT JESUS MOTHER FUCKERS!" andf then satin tail grabbed gipsy eureka by the neck with its teethe and then gipys eureka deployed his WMB2x90 Chest Launcher and then shot the kiju and the kiju stumble back and they expcet ed it to die but it didnt and then gipsy eureka jumped onto its shhoudlers and then warpped prehensile feet around its shoulders and then without makloighs or chercs permission he suddenly UNFURLED WINGS THAT LOOKED LIKE A DRAGON'S and started to fly upwards and the kiju tried to make gipsy eureka lety go but he didnt and then gipsy eurweka fle w into SPACE and makloigh yelled

'stop we r going to DIE' becuse no air in space but then they realised they had an air supply and they activiated it and then gipsy threw the kiju into space and it hit an asteroid and it died andx then gipsy eureka safely flew down back into alaska and a crowd swas weating for them and they were clapping sabnd tbhen they started chearing makloihjss and chercs name evben tho they did nothng and gipsy eureka walked back to the hangar and they told about how gipsy eureka had dragon wings and people were like 'wow'


	2. CHAPTER 2: the prohesy

**CHAPTER 2** the prophesy

chuck was asleep and he was hving anohter drift with striker eureka and he was scare becase striker eureka was in drift ghopst form and he was scray and he looked like he was cut in half at the waist and he walked on all fors and his fingers were longong like cat claws and he was all blak with only blue visors and chuck was l;sitening to striker talk and then striekr said

"To fight monsters, you must become monsters." and chuck said "what does that mean striker and then strkier saud "u must go into the breahc to escap the kiju ok?! also u rquire kaiju dna to get thru it and thats what i mean lol" and then striekr chucked chuck out of the drift and then chuck woke up anbd he ran to stackuyr pentockst and then said "stacker we have to go to the brech because i saw a propehyc from striker and he said 'to fihte mosnsters we must become monsters and then he told me that we must go the the brweach to find out how to fight the kiju!" he said enthustiatdstically and then stacker said 'send gipsy ereka down there' and then makloigh and cherc walked in the room and said "what" and then staker and chuck told them about the dream and then makloigh gasped "gasp".

"i cant go to the breach we will DIE if we do becuyse theres kiju at the uther sides and we will DIE!" said cherc and the chuck said "this is ur destiny cherc" and then cherc said "i cant i am gaY with MAKLOIGH"

"GASP!" gasped everyone in the room and then stacker did a dramatic thing wehere he swiped off his glasses and his jaw opened and he sweated a lot and said "NOOO! YOU! CANT! BE! GAY!" and then cherc and makloigh made out and cherc got in in the butt and he sang through the fires and flames while he did it and then when makloigh came lazers SHOT out of his eyes and he almost obliterated the entire room and then cherno alpha's arms turned into machine guns and redneck typhoon's blood turned into heavy metal and he got a paper cut and avenged sevenfold filled the room.

stacker watched in horror as the scene played out before him and then raleigh walked in and he had a chainsaw and he yelled and sliced stacker's head off with it and then he said "go fuck a garage door stacker" and then makloigh and cherc got back up and then they laughed at stacker's decapitated body and then makloigh and cherc went to pilot gipsy eureka and alex and sashe piloted the machine gun cherno alpha and then the chinese people piloted the newly renamed blackmetal typhoon and then they went to the breach

striker was sitting aroun d the protal and he swam like a crocodil to many places around it because he was awaiting fo r gipsy and the others to fall into his trap but for now he was sitting down. suddenly 3 kijus emerged from the breach and went to talk 2 striker eureka because they were planning stuff

"striker has the plan worked?" one of the kiujus, a tall skinny one with a short tail and a spike popotruding out of his back asked. striker nodded. "gipsy eureka's been born."

the kijus looked at hima nd then at eachother and then back at them. "shall we take care of the portal while u go out and cause chaos?" striker made a huffing noise, and shook his head in dissaproval.

"no, you'll die here, the others are already coming. bring along your others, they stand no chance against tons of kiju, even though they have gipsy eureka on their team." said he, before turning around. "tsunami, black lights," he said gesturing to the skinny kiju, "patrol the flank, and incinerator," he said looking at the large, lizard like kiju, "get more kijus. be hasty about it." then incinerator swam back into the breach and the others went off to protect the breach.

gipsy eureka, cherno alpha and blackmetal typhoon went into the ocean and headed for the breahc. gipsy eureka said 'how do we know the breach is here there could be breaches all obver the wolrd kijke the… … … oh my god!1! a breach at the atlantic has just opend! and another in the indian ocena! we must go on our own seperate ways because i have a feeling that kijus are going to spew out of the proatal!"

blackmetal typhoon looked at gipsy eureka and then cherno alpha mcmachine gun asked gipsy eureka "do you know where gipsy danger has gone?" gip[sy was shocked at the topic change and he stared at him and then he said "i dunno"

the two othre yaygers then parted ways and gipsy eureka and his pilots began to go in deeper into the pacific. gipsy eureka suddenly stopped mid-step. makloigh tried to move him along but failed. "whats wrong eureka?" cherc asked. gipsy eureka immedietely pivoted on his heel and rna off and out of the ocean and flew into the air with his pilots still in his hed. gipsy eureka looked down at the portal and makloigh tried not to puke when they were turned upside down from the strange angle gipsy eureka was flying at.

"why did you run aywa?" said cherc and makloigh also said "yeah why?" and then gip sy eurjeka said "because, i cant" and then makloigh told he "ye u can! You don't even know what fear is yet, as you've only been alive for a few hours; so why run now?"

Gipsy Eureka looked down at the slowly disappearing ground, and shook his entire body lightly when he went through the clouds to get water off himself. He decided to keep silent as they headed to some sort of undisclosed location that somehow Gipsy Eureka could pinpoint. After a hour of Cherc and Makloigh swearing, yelling and almost puking, Gipsy Eureka finally landed into a fairly smooth dome that had been carved out by centuries of wind against the mountains which formed it. He curled up and Cherc and Makloigh walked out of his head, where they went to sit on the snow in front of Gipsy Eureka.

"y r we here eureka?" asked Cherc, and Gipsy Eureka shrugged, his wings curling up against his back again. "not shur" said Gipsy Eureka. Makloigh ran up to him, his hand curled into a fist in determination. "ov cors u kno! u brouht us here!"

Gipsy Eureka looked at Makloigh lethargically. Makloigh's eyes shifted a little as he idled, his hand finally opening after his hand was starting to become sore. Gipsy Eureka's visor dimmed, before finally starting;

"Don't you get it, Makloigh? This is an act of god. You cannot fight the hurricane, but you can in a jaeger? I don't think so. This war means much more than humankind can even fathom. Striker Eureka either punishes or forgives, he's pure in every way; but the Kaiju, or what represents you, humankind, see him as an asshole, a control freak, even. And who am I? I am the act of god. I was not born, I was created. I am the awful preacher who does terrible things, but convinces himself that he's doing this for god. What does Striker Eureka want? Nothing. That's why he had never had a normal relationship with anybody, why he doesn't seem motivated, why he hates your disgusting sense of self preservation. It makes me sick to my hypothetical stomach. And that's terrible."

Makloigh paused for a bit, and Cherc felt slightly uncomfortable because of the silence that followed. After what seemed like hours of Makloigh stifling stupid questions, he finally broke the silence with a "wat r we then?"

Gipsy Eureka eventually got up from his lazy lying down position, finally replying with; "Nothing. You're just a pest to the Kaiju and Striker Eureka. In fact, you're the Kaiju to them. You're what you created monsters to fight against."

He kneeled down in order for Makloigh and Cherc to climb back into his conn-pod. After they strapped in to the pilot's seat; if you could call it that. "To answer your first question, Makloigh," said he as he prepared to take off again, "it explains a lot of things. Why he's virtually untouchable- invincible, even, and why he performs acts of vengeful justice against sinners, as well as forgiveness- in the form of having to kill the Kaiju, or the humans, in his case. After all, who would want to argue with God?"


	3. CHAPTER 3: ryz of a hero

**CHAPTER 3** ryz of a hero

blackmetal typhoon dusted his two front hands and he sed 'lol im soo cool i hav e 3 arms" blackmetal typhoon lold and then he went bacl to the hangar where cherno alpha mcmachine guns was hanging about the place talking to humans and then mcmachine guns turned to look at blackmetal typhoon. "how was ur raid?" mcmachine guns asked and blackmetal replied with "cool cats" and then they talked about the animes and mongo

raleigh ran up to the catwlak and look at the yaygers and he said "hey what happened to gipsy eureka btw" and then they both said 'i dunno' and then they heard a giant crash and stuff and they realised someone was trying to get in the hangar via the yayger dor and the opened it and a severely injured gipsuy eureka flew in, crashing into the scaffokling that hel d they yaygers in place whebn t hey slept.

gipsy's pilots scurried out of gipsy eurkea and then gipsu eyrueka scrambled up. the humens went to look at gipsy eureka and then gipsy euireka ran to the humens and stacker looked at him and then rleigh said "arnt u ded" and then stacker said "gipsy eureka! what the hell happne!?" and the gn gipsy regained his breath and he stood up tall

"gipsy danger… is DEAD!" he ylled over evreyone else. 'gasp!" gasped everyone. and then stacker put his hand on the bar and saYed "what happend and who killed her!" and then gipsy erueka vented in air and then he said

"Striker Eureka was sitting down on a broken volcanic geyser which had been clogged with rocks and things so it wouldn't erupt. Gipsy Danger was also there, and the Kaiju were swimming around them, it looked like a strange ritual, almost eerie, to be honest. I tried my best not to interrupt them, as I'd end up dead. Striker Eureka looked like he was tied to the geyser, even though he wasn't. He sat there unmoving. Gipsy Danger herself began… well, er, she's my mother so it's hard to even try think of it, let alone admit it, but, oh man am I uncomfortable, she began… touching herself? If you know what I'm talking about? Either way she started doing… the deed, and Striker Eureka didn't even look like he was enjoying it. He looked regretful, remorseful and even perhaps a little bit of resent? I cannot be sure since I was several yards away but he looked like he wanted to leave hastily.

"I don't know why he would feel sad. Not because a girl is freely offering herself without any hint of dignity, but because… why is Striker Eureka feeling that? The purest of individuals feeling remorse at the sight of such a deed? It was almost queer, like a strange flu nightmare. I can only imagine he felt like he was being tainted, in a way, by watching someone like Gipsy Danger, who I could only think as a messenger of God, as she gave birth to me (not being arrogant, just pointing it out) do something vulgar in front of him. Eventually Gipsy Danger finished… what she was doing and Striker Eureka looked like he was transported to another world. He didn't look interested at all, his visor almost red when he dimmed it in tire.

"Soon enough he got up, and stood there for a good minute and a half. Gipsy Danger, who was lying on the ground in fatigue, didn't even bother to look at him. She looked almost dead, but I wasn't sure why. Was she scared? Was she sad? I wouldn't know, as she's dead. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, but my brain was showing me some weird, fuzzy imagery; the closest analogy I could think of was Minecraft; and I don't even know if that still exists. I assumed this was just Striker Eureka messing with my head. Eventually he crouched down to pick Gipsy up by the throat, and then she set her legs on the ocean floor. She struggled to even stand. Though Striker didn't seem like he was concerned, he helped her steady herself by wrapping his arm around her back and under her shoulder.

"After that, he unsheathed his Sting-Blades. That's when I ran away. I heard a scream muffled by water. And that's terrible. THEN SUDDENLY a Kaiju came out from the side and tried to bring me back to Striker Eureka as a prisoner. And then I heard a Kaiju scream 'GiPPSY ADNAGE|R IS DEAD! omg!' and then thats when I stabbed the Kaiju and it died and then I ran away back to the Shatterdome. I think a Kaiju got his arms cut off by Striker Eureka because he punished him for something and then it was weird it was like a weird acid trip I had once."

stackur look at gipsy eureka and then suddenly a ruisisan came in the room and said "we have to kill the kaiju" and then everyo1 said YEAH and then they went out again to kill the kaiju with cherno alpha mcmachine guns and blackmetal typhoon and gipsy eureka and a new yayger which was american called freedom eagle and then they go to the pacific breach again but then gipsy eureka stopped at the door and say "what about the other breach we must make more yaygers' and then freedom eagle sprouted his eagle wings from his back and then he grabbed blackmetal typhoon and they went to the indian breach and the humens made more of the yaygers including marijuana mars, fuckslayer cheezenits, pizzasauce destroyer and harry pooter and fuckslayer and marijuana went to the atlantic breach and pizzasauce and harry went to the artic breach leaving gipsy eureka and mcmachine guns went to the pacific breach

cherno alpha mcmachine guns went first into tje ocean and then he said "LOOK OUT EURKEA" and then he turned around and he said "NAZI KIJU!" and then nazi kaijus that looked like the nazis from the indian joned movie came out of the rocks and attacked them both and thebn cherno alpha mcmachine guns shot them with his machine guns and gipsy eureka deployed his sting-blades and chain sword and stabbed them tha kaiju and then suddnenly fuckslayer cheezenits came into the battle and ROCKED THE FUCK OUT with a jet black guitar, one from another dimension where martians screamed for mercy without end and its strings were made from the solidified blood of the virgin gipsy danger, and made from the bone of space demon astronauts. he stroked the guitar and said "i call it… the Nazislayer."

then he grabbed a nazi kaiju's head and took the Nazislayer and sliced the nazi kaiju's head CLEAN off and then he took his brass laced middle fingers and SHOVED them in the kaiju's eyes and gauged them out and then a kaiju tried to punch him but fuckslayer dodged it and then he deployed his chainsaw arms and shoved them into the kaijus skull and then he skinned the kaiju skulls and then he put them on his shoulders as shoulder pads and then when a heavily muscled kaiju which screamed its own name in a kamikaze attack, a lighting bolt ERUPTED from the eye sockets of the kaiju's skull and it shot right through the suicidal kaiju, instantly killing it and charring its remains.

then gipsy eureka took his fists which were laced with poison and punched the kaijus in their face and their faces started to bubble and the kaiju screamed and fell to the ground in immense pain and then their brains literally slided out of the hole gipsy eureka made and then cherno alpha mcmachine guns deployed his GROIN ROCKET LAUNCHER and shot rockets at the kaiju which were blessed with the very most evil of hellfire which then hit the kaiju and then that missile exploded and it created a shockwave which only affected the kaiju around it and the kaiju affected fell on the sea floor in pain and then grabbed their heads in their hands and then cherno alpha mc machine guns stomped on the kaiju's heads and killed the FUCK out of them and then he took the messy organs from his foot and put it in a sandwhich and he started to eat the kaijuwich whilst shooting rockets at the remaining kaiju whilst fuckslayer summoned a dragon from another dimension which he rode into kaiju killing the fuck out of them and gipsy eureka emmitted holy light because he is god's son which the nazi kaiju's were blinded by the light and after a while all the kaijus were dead and then the team constructed a castle out of the carcasses of the kaiju and then fuckslayer's dragon slammed into it and killed the fuck out of that and then gipsy danger's carcass was floating around in the ocean and then the castle slammed into her and killed the fuck out of her and then every female jaeger on the planet exploded and were zapped into another dimension.

meanwhile freedom eagle and blackmetal typhoon were killing the communist kaijus at the indian breach and blackmetal was shrieking metal songs which gave the kaiju a migraine and then freedom eagle flew down upon the kaiju and deployed his mortars from his back which fired rains of holy fuckfire upon his enemies as he flew down and snatched the kaiju up and into the atmosphere where he threw them into venus and then the kaiju were set ablaze by the heat and then freedom eagle picked them up again and teleported back to earth where he threw them into the ocean and they hit the other kaiju which then burned to death from the immense heat of the other kaiju and then blackmetal's legs turned into rockets and he grabbed a ton of kaiju and flew into space where he threw them down and absolutely destroyed hawaii for no apparent reason at all.

meanwhile pizzasauce destroyer and harry pooter were wrestling with kaijus that had wings and then pizzasauce took his excalibur out and it relished in the fires of true holy fuckflames and then he brought it down upon a kaiju's chicken neck, slicing it off and the power of the excalibur was enough to cause almost every kaiju around it to simultaneously turn into weasels with bot-fly maggots spewing out of their every pore and then harry pooter's arm turned into a bulldozer and then he slammed the remaining kaijus' heads into a pulp which he coated his armor with and turned himself blue. then he grabbed a kaiju carcass and then reached for an atom and split in in half and then threw it in the portal and exploded it and also at the indian breach freedom eagle took a extremely poisonous kaiju, squished the acid into the portal and it literally disintegrated into dark matter which he picked up and shot it at the last kaiju alive.

it was a wonderful day. and two of the four portals blew up and the sea floor was coated in kaiju carcasses and then everyone went home and slept and blackmetal typhoon and cherno alpha mcmachine guns watched azumonga daioh all night.


	4. CHAPTER 4: and then a thing happened

**CHAPTER 4** and then a thing happened

striker eureka was swimming around the portal again and he was thinking and then some nazi kaiju came back from the battle and striker eureka asked them "what happened" and then the kaiju said "the humens have new yaygers like some guys called marijuana mars, fuckslayer cheezenits, freedom eagle, pizzasauce destroyer and harry pooter and they are all much more stromnger than even the communist kaijus we need a bigger boat"

striker eureka looked atb the portal and smile (but he couldnt cause he was a robot with no face) and then his visor turned yayger blood blu and then he looked back at the kaiju. "giggle" he said and then suddenly a lighting bolt erupted from the portal and a category 10 KAIJU COM FROM THE PROTAL AND HE LOOKED LIKE SLATTERN but STRONGER and wirth WINGS! and then he said "my name is scluttern i am the father of scunner and slattern and i serve only you striker eureka, the god himself" and then striker eureka smile and told scluttern to swim to the surface and attack the shatter dome and he did.

gipsy eureka and freedom eagle were patrolling outside the shatterdome amnd then freedom eagle stopped flying and he pointed at something and said "LOOK OU T KAIJU!" and then gipsy ereka flew down from the sky and into the shatterdome and told everyone and hasty and tendo made an announcement on the PA system and they said "look out there is a cat 10 kaiju on the loose we need all our yaygers out there" and so all the yaygers went outside and saw freedom eagle ripping tjhe wings off the kaiju and then gipsy eureka flew up to help him and then the kaiju fell into the water and then scluttern said "KAIJUS ATTACK!" and then a TON of kaiju jumped into the shatterdome and most of them died because fuckslayer, blackmetal, mcmachine guns, and mariuana mars were in the same room and it caused an overwhelming shock of testosterone poisoning and then the yaygers tossed most of the kaiju into the pacific again and then gipsy eureka saw where one small kaiju was heading and he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then pacific rim by ramin djawadi started blaring out from fuckslayer's guitar which burned in the fires and flames of dragon force songs and he set multiple kaiju on fire

"NO!" screamed herc and gipsy eureka as the small kaiju that passed the yaygers got into the command centre of the shatterdome and grabbed chuck and ate him whole and then gipsy eureka grabbed the small kaiju and sliced it in half with the nose of another kaiju which looked like knifehead and then he cried and fell to his knees and screamed to the sky with the bisected body of a kaiju in his arms and then the fight stopped and all the yaygers and kaiju had a moment of silence for the fallen soldier but then he threw the kaiju away an began figting but suddenly scluttern emerged from the depths again and the fight stopped again and everyone looked at him.

"gipsy eureka you and only you must come to the pacific breach tomorrow at 4:20 pm sharp ok? dont be lkate other wise god will smite you" and then all the kaijus swam away back into rthe pacific and then everyone looked around and the shatterdome was crashed and so they had to go outside where they cried about the loss of chuck :((((


	5. CHAPTER 5: striker and gipsy eureka

**CHAPTER 5** striker eureka and gipsy eureka

gipsy eureka was sititing at a rock near the beach and freedom eagle was there patting him on the back because gipsy eureka was sad because he had to face off his dad and his dad is the most powerful thing ever so he stands no chance! anyway he was sad and emo.

"dont be sad u can annihalate this guy" and then gipsy eureka said "but without my buddies im DEAD" and then freedom eagle shrugged and then looked at his watch and said "omg its lik 4:15pm u gotta go mang" and then he punched eureka in the stomach encouragingly and then gipsy eureka flew away into the sunset to face off his father striker eureka.

gipsy eureka dived into the ocean in a pencil dive like thing but his head was facing the sea floor and his wings were flat against his back. finallty after like a minute he was near the breach where striker eureka and kaiju bystanders where and at 4:20pm he walked into the clearing and then he said "okey striekr eureka i am here" and then striker looked at his kaiju friends and then he said "this is something we must settle among oursleves now go waway" and then the kaijus swim awayed and then striker loked at eureka and he said

"do you really want to fight god" and then eureka made a battle stance and raised his fists and then striker laughed and said "here comes the smack down" and then they fought and gipsy eureka tried to punch striker eureka but he caught the fist and then he socked gipsy eureka in the jaw with his free arm and then he twisted his leg qaround gipsy eurekla's foot and tripped him over and then gipsy eurweka said "ow" and then striker pinned him on the ground by putting his foot on gipsy eureka's neck.

"loiser" striker laugehd at giopsy eureka and then gipsy eurek a managed to get out of striker eureka's grip and then he growled at striker and then striker's shoulders raised and he looked like a pissed off cat like oops i accidentally angerd garfield. anwyehey atriker then pounced at gipsy eurela and then he slashed eureka's side open with his sting bladers and then he let him go for some reason and then he said "gipsy eureka, why do you want to fight god, you are only a man." and then gipsy eureka said "what you were the one who wanted me to come here in the first place?!"

striker eureka dusted something off his shoulder before wrapping his arm around gipsy eureka's shoulder (now gipsy eureka was around his chest in height) and he walked towards the portal with his son in tow. a few kaiju climbed out of it, and gipsy eureka tried to chase them but was held back by his father, who was oddly calm.

"So, you've cracked it. I represent a God amongst men. The Kaiju are humanity. However, do you know what the breach is, dear son?"

Gipsy Eureka took a moment to stare at the portal, before looking back at Striker. "Um... Not sure."

Striker let go of Gipsy Eureka, taking a few steps back. "Do you ever what's on the other side of that thing?" he asked, rhetorically. Gipsy Eureka looked back at Striker, but was slightly shocked when he realised he had run off. For a good five minutes, he decided to stand there, stationery. He almost began to nod off until he realised something. Striker Eureka isn't really a God. He just represents one. So why do the Kaiju, or humanity, worship something that may not even exist? Sure they have representations of them; like Bibles, pictures of what people perceive God to look like, even madmans who either screech that they're searching for God or claim that they are one, but what, or who is God? Gipsy Eureka shook his head; he better get back to base. What a strange encounter.

* * *

**A/N:** SHORT AS HECKE CHAPTERS this is a lot of filler but i have a twist comin up!


	6. CHAPTER 6: makloigh and cherc

**CHAPTER 6** makloigh and cherc

cherc sat at the broken command centre of the hangar, whilst engineers tried their best to repar the place. dang! it was fcked UP!1 anyway makloigh saw cherc being sad and went to comfort him and he patted him on the back and everything and then cherc cried because chuck is DEAD and then makloigh told cherc "dont worry chuck is with gipsy danger now in heaven and hey want to get some mcdonalds with me" and then cherc Asaid "ok" and then they went into their mcdonalds car and went to mcdonalds.

when they were at mcdonalds cherc got a big mac and so did makloigh and they ate it. "i cant believe chuck is fucking DEAD" said cherc while he ate his big mac. after a while they finished their big mac and then started to drink their Cokes and then makloigh realised the tables began to shake and makloigh rushed outside with cherc because he knew something was amiss. cherc looked up and gasped.

"SWEET BUTTERY JESUS STRIKER EUREKA CHRIST!" screamed makloigh as he pointed to the sky and at a kaiju. it rampaged throughout the city and it destroyed buldings and things. "omg! aa kaiju quick makloigh do something" said cherc and then makloigh lifted his fist into the sky and screamed "I SUMMON YOUN GIPSY EURKEA!" and then gipsy eureka came in and he was riding a dragon made out of motorcycles and he sliced the kaiju in half with his chain sword andf then he jumped off the dragon and it zapped into another dimension and said "hello makloigh u summoned me" and then makloigh said "wow".

cherc looked at makloigh and then they made out and then gipsy eureka said "you know you just summoned a demi-god u should be more surprised" and then makloigh said "oh yeah lol" and then they went into gipsy eureka's conn-pod and piloted him to safety even though he could do it himself.

when gipsy eureka went back to the shitterdome with cherc and makloigh the pilots went out and went to tjhe mess hall to eat even tho they just had a few big macs. while cherc was eating some macaroni makloigh said "man i can summon gipsy eureka whe3n im in peril i wonder if i can bring dead p[eople back i think gipsy eureka would like to see his mother again" amnd then cherc shrugged "i think go all out man" and then makloigh went to sleep for a little bit.

**A FEW HURS LATTE**

makloigh woke up, but he realised it was a dream and then he walked around at he realised he was in OBLIVION BAY and it was xtreamly scray. he saw dead yaygers everywhere and he heard rhapsody playing softly in the distance as he saw a yayger jump over a pile of scrap metal only to clash with another yayger and they fought like the strongest of african lions and the swiftest of golden eagles and then he realised those werent just normal yaygers…. it was… GIPSY EUREKA AND STRIKER EUREKA!

striker eureka threw his son to the floor and then he jumped over antoher pile of scrap, and gipsy eureka chased after him. makloigh quickly tried to follow them, scrambling up a scrap pile. for a while he wtached the two cause chaos, usually throwing eachother around, the other getting up, and then they circled eachother again. striker's engine let out a low growl, and gipsy eureka hopped back a bit, like a scared dog. before makloigh could watch any longer, a large hand snatched him away from his spot on the pile. he scurried around in the palm of the hand before finally looking up to see the owner of the hand. he shuffled back a little,

"g-gipsy danger!" he shout and then gipsy danger shushed him and then she backed away a little from the battle and crouched, to get out of the view of the two battling yaygers and then she put makloigh back on the ground again. makloigh opened his mouth as if to say something, but objected to it and kept silent. finally he said something "gipsy danger! you're dead!"

gipsy danger looked at him as if she was saying 'well duh dumbass' but then she looked over the piles of junk and immediately crouched down again. "look makloigh, i'm dead. deader than a door knob. deader than the nazi kaiju that carpet the sea floor, deader than cherno alpha in the actual movie. but i still walk the earth as a spirit, and you showed off your power to summon gipsy eureka. if you do the same thing you did when you shouted my son's name, perhaps i'll be able to cross into your world, and fight along side with you." and then after she said that, makloigh woke up in a cold sweat.

makloigh swiped the sheets off him and quickly ran outside the shatterdome, and onto the small plateau that was next to the shatterdome. it was raining and it was early in the morning, but he prevailed; clambering up the hill and onto the platform. when he got to the very edge of the plateau and then he grabbed a sword from mako's secret collection just in case she needed to whoop ass and raised it to the sun. he realised it was the excalibur, and it relished in the flames of only the strongest of dragons. he breathed heavily as the clouds began to part, revealing the rays of seldom sunshine. He hesitated before yelling to the sky, "I SUMMON THEE, GIPSY DANGER! The mighty warrior! The new queen of enchanted lands that await us! They yearn for your victory! Ride on the winds of freedom, and come down to only the worthiest of mortals!"

He waited for a while, before something giant came shot through the clouds, and disappeared from Makloigh's viewpoint. Suddenly, it flew upwards again, to look at Makloigh. Makloigh himself stumbled back a little at the sight. A massive gun metal gray dragon, smoke puffing out of it's nose, deep red and white markings etched into its body. Its chest contained an orange gem, which sparkled like a thousand suns shining down upon diamonds. It's wings flapped rhythmically, each flap creating a gust of wind which blew Makloigh's hair back a little. It landed on the edge of the plateau, staring at Makloigh with yellow eyes which pierced through the darkness.

"Do not fear, Makloigh," it, or she, reassured, "It is only I, Gipsy Danger."

Makloigh stared in disbelief. He heard angel choruses in the distance, as the dragon, or Gipsy Danger, relaxed, her wings curling against her back. She looked like a Kaiju, but she had a welcoming air to her.

"So, you're a dragon now?" Makloigh sputtered out, and Gipsy Danger only nodded.

"I had to transfer my soul to something. So why not a giant dragon?"

The newly renamed Gipsy Dragon crouched down so Makloigh could hop onto her back, before she took off, and flew into the sunset, and then Makloigh recieved the Nobel Peace Prize, a grammy, a good citizenship award and an Olympic Gold Medal.


	7. CHAPTER 7: how to train your gipsy

**CHAPTER 7** how to train your gipsy

makloigh grabbed gipsy dragon's horns on her head as she flew, trying to steer her. she flew around in circles for a while, before makloigh managed to stop her from flying head first into the ocean and she suddenly steered upwards. makloigh pulled back her horns and then gipsy dragon flew straight ahead again. "stop flying around so willy-nilly, gip!" scolded makloigh, as he slapped her on her neck. gipsy dragon made a grumble deep in her throat.

"maybe you should improve your dragon flying skills, makloigh!" gipsy roared, as she shook a little, making makloigh slide off her neck a bit, before he scrambled back up, and gripped her horns again. after a few minutes of almost nose-diving into the ocean and then almost flying straight into space, makloigh managed to gain control of gipsy dragon.

"hey, makloigh, you know i can use my dragon magics to allow you to breathe in both space and underwater? pretty cool" she told makloigh after a while. makloigh furrowed his eyebrow, "are you pullimg my leg or r u for reals"

SUDDENLY gipsy dragon made a direct nose-dive into the ocean, and makloigh prepared to hold his nose, but he realised he could breath as if her was on dry land and then he opened his eyes and he was going through the ocean perfectly fine and it was insane. after a while of travelling through the ocean gipsy dragon shot out of the water, spreading her wings, spraying water absolutely EVERYWHERE and makloigh felt like he was playying world of warcraft.

"hey gip, do you think you can fight a kaiju? because, i mean, you're the size of one and you're a dragon." asked makloigh, gipsy dragon suddenly began to hover, she probably was thinking about that. she huffed, and a giant cloud of smoke bellowed out of her nose. "lets do this shit" and then makloigh and gipsy dragonforce flew away into a place called singapore where a kaiju, which looked suspiciously like raiju, was causing trouble, and taylor swift songs were playing in the distance. makloigh flew gipsy dragon into the battle, and through the fires and flames by dragonforce started blaring. gipsy dragon landed, spreading her wings and roaring at the kaiju.

The Kaiju turned to look at the similarly sized dragon, before growling deeply, its shoulders rising in a display of strength. Makloigh, not deterred by the act, took off with Gipsy Dragon, before Gipsy herself SUDENLE blew a ball of fire at the Kaiju. It burned parts of it, but the Kaiju remained persistent, and scurried up buildings to get some air, before Gipsy Dragon turned around and Makloigh flew her nose-first into the Kaiju, knocking it off the building and into a dam that separated freshwater from saltwater. The Kaiju managed to get back up, and pounced at Gipsy with it's teeth bared, and in retaliation, Gipsy slid under the Kaiju, biting it's belly as it jumped over her. She, with the Kaiju in her grip, flew into far into the Pacific, with blood oozing from it's stomach.

"Het Hi-sy Ure-a," she told Makloigh with the Kaiju still struggling in her jaws. Makloigh realised she was asking him to get her son. And he did.

Gipsy Eureka burst from the clouds with the chorus of a thousand emo rock bands you made in High School singing as he descended. Gipsy Eureka suddenly stopped, and hovered in the air.

"Mother!" he yelled. Even though she was a dragon, Gipsy Eureka knew that that was his mother. Gipsy Dragon dropped the Kaiju, where it fell to its death, and flew over to her son, and gave her a big ol' hug; the kind granny gives you in the Supermarket and you're very tempted to tell her to sod off. Gipsy Dragon held her son for a while, before finally letting go.

"You've grown since I've last seen you, Gipsy Eureka," said Gipsy Dragon, and Gipsy Eureka shrugged. "Striker still ten thousand metres underground playing God?"

Gipsy Eureka laughed rather awkwardly, as you would when a family member's like that. "Sad to say he's not six feet underground, as of yet."

Gipsy Dragon sighed, her smile slowly disintegrating into a sort of 'sad-but its not your fault expression'. "Well, should we get back?"

Gipsy Eureka nodded, before he and his mother flew back to the Shatterdome; where Gipsy Dragon and Makloigh had to explain the whole ordeal.


	8. CHAPTER 8: this title is too long

CHAPTER 8 back to the fairly recent future

strkier eureka kicked a few rocks in boredom, as he strolled around the clearing. nothing much happening, but those damn new yaygers had closed the other breaches fairly easily. he wasn't there to kick their asses, so it was expected. poor old gipsy eureka was probably thinking about him. he decided to sit down and put his chin in his hands, and dozed off.

"striker, sir. you have a visitor. it looks like a kaiju but i can't be sure" someone soon interrupted his day dreaming. striker shook his head to rid his mind of fatigue, and he stood up to meet black-lights. he walked past him to see who it was. after taking a few steps out of the clearing, a large, blue dragon swam down to meet him. striker crouched down so he was eye-level with it.

"Striker," it said, and Striker instantly recognised the dragon as Gipsy Danger. In surprise. Striker back away a bit, before steeling himself and regarding the Dragon.

"Gipsy," he started, "... you're dead." Gipsy Dragon huffed, although the smoke disintegrated into nothing in the water.

"Well, yeah," she said, before flicking her tail and taking a seat- even if the sea floor felt like a pincushion, "still don't forgive you for sticking your dirty fingers in my stomach."

Striker vented out air, imitating an awkward sigh. "Well, you're a Kaiju now. Gotta thank me for that one; Gip."

Gipsy snapped her jaws at Striker, in a bout of anger. "Dragon, Striker! Dragon!" Striker lifted his hands in the air as a form of defense, but slowly lowered them, and shrugged, as if saying 'does it matter?'. Either way, Gipsy relaxed again, grumbling from the bottom of her throat. "Why do you insist on tormenting Gipsy Eureka, Striker?"

Striker Eureka stalled, before coming back to reality. "I just want him to have a better life than I."

"And how?"

"Throw him in the breach."

"Do you even know what's beyond that thing?"

"A better place than this one, that's for sure."

"You're awful."

"I'm well aware of that."

Gipsy Dragon stared at Striker, glaring holes through him, before she grunted, and turned around to return to the surface.


	9. CHAPTER 9: preparing for the worst

**CHAPTER 9** preparing for the worst

gipsy dragon flew into the fairy trashed shitterdome, where cherno alpha mcmachine guns and blackmetal typhoon were watching shingeki no kyojin, marijuana mars and pizzasauce destroyer were smoking the weeds, harry pooter was casting spells and freedom eagle, fuckslayer cheezenits and gipsy eureka were rocking the fuck out. all the yaygers turned to face the dragon as she walked in. "hello" she said and everyone in the room greeted her one way or another.

"mum!" said gipsy eureka, as he dropped his guitar and ran over to his mother, "guess what?"

"what the heck do u want" said gipsy dragon and then gipsy eureka said "we are preparing to destroy the pacific breach and kill striker eureka"

gipsy dragon perked up, almost surprised at her son's reply. she shook her head and nodded, before passing gipsy eureka and wandering into the deeper parts of the hangar. fuckslayer stared at gipsy eureka and laughed "is that ur mum lol nno mums allowed in the metal club."

"yeah but shes a dragon" and then fuckslayer shut up. meanwhile cherno alpha mcmachine guns was concentrating not to kick a planet in half and harry pooter ripped off a part of his plating and used the blood to write the 12 commandments of pacific rim.

suddenly gipsy dragon crashed through the hangar doors again like she was in a sitcom and then she said "WAIT how are we going to kill striker eureka striker eureka is GOD" and then everyone looked at her and then at eachother and then they shrugged and then suddenly makloigh broke through eight layers of concrete and said "we must send all our forces down there"

gipsy dragon looked at makloigh, and then said "i had a talk with striker eureka and he seeks to throw u into the breach, gipsy eureka."

gipsy eureka gulped, until his mother continued with "if you go down there, you're gone. are u willing to take the sacrifice?"

"i dont really have a choice"

"but we'll lose you,"

"thats what i intend."

suddenly harry pooter interrupted the two with "whom is this Miles Cyprus character? i dont know about "celebrities" because i am too busy READING A BOOK and DOING EDUCATION. i dont care what Kanyay and Jason Beebeir and Rihannon are doing because MTV SUCKS take me back to the 50s where it was real and not FAKE like this BULLSHIT. i dont care about ppl who are famous just because they AUTOTUNE there dance moves. REAL talent is ppl like John Green or Doctor Who or Loki or Super Mario or Pabbles Picasser or Aristotl"

and then they went to the breach


	10. CHAPTER 10: the final countdown

**CHAPTER 10** the final countdown

gipsy eureka, marijuana mars, freedom eagle, fuckslayer cheezenits, cherno alpha mcmachine guns. blackmetal typhoon, harry pooter, pizzasauce destroyer and gipsy dragon were airlifted (besides gipsy dragon, she just flew with them) to somewhere in the pacific ocean, where they were dropped and then they went underwater to the pacific breach.

"are u ready for this shit?" asked freedom eagle, pumped as fuck.

"ready as i'll ever be," replied gipsy eureka, as he stretched his arms out.

"hey, wheres blackmetal typhoon?" asked fuckslayer, breaking the silence that followed gipsy eureka's reply. suddenly everyone looked around, to see no trace of the cyclops jaeger.

"that fucker! he ditched us." cursed makloigh through the intercom (the other jaegers weren't being piloted, mind you. they're just sentient. why? yolo).

"well, now we have seven jaegers- and a dragon on our team. lets get going"

after a while of swearing as they accidentally stepped on volcanic chimneys, shouting as they bumped into eachother as gipsy dragon didn't have lights because eleven thousand metres underwater its darker than jamaican gangs in britian and cherc calling blackmetal typhoon a cock, they got to the wall of volcanic geysers protecting the clearing containing the pacific breach.

they hid behind the towering structures like characters in an anime hiding from something even though they were in plain sight. gipsy eureka peered over one of the volcano things and then he gasped!

"blackmetal typhoon is there! hes talking to striker eureka!" said gipsy eureka, and then makloigh said "theyre in cahoots with eachother!"

"that bastard!"

and then they jumped over the volcanic geysers so they could confront striker.

"Look at that, Blackmetal, the cast of Seinfeld is here," Striker Eureka snarked, looking over Blackmetal's shoulder, gesturing his head towards them, "The sound of your double-jointed knees probably gave away our location."

"Really, Strike?" asked Blackmetal, somewhat offended, "a clearing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean isn't really undisclosed."

"Well, now that Gipsy Eureka's gang is here, we should get started," said Striker, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his wings perking up in a display of arrogance. Blackmetal huffed, taking a step forward, as if readying to attack, before he was stopped by a disapproving noise from Striker Eureka.

"What?" asked Blackmetal, confused by Striker's decision. "Now you're being soft on this bunch. Why don't we just kill them and throw Gipsy Eureka in the portal?"

"We will in time. However, now he have to wait."

Blackmetal's engines rumbled, and he pivoted around the face Striker- taking a few steps back. "We had a deal."

"Me and the Kaiju attack when we want to. For now, we wait."

Gipsy Eureka and his gang whispered amongst each other, deciding not to interfere- as someone would get hurt, be it them, or either of the two.

Blackmetal's engine growled to the point it sounded like a snarl. Striker Eureka remained calm, but his arms unhooked from each other, and they rest at his side.

"Then you're just like the rest of them," Blackmetal shouted, squaring his shoulders. "**TRAITOR**!"

And with that, he lept at Striker, not a good idea anyone would admit, but he already had done it. Striker crouched, with Blackmetal jumping well and over Striker, tumbling to the ground. Striker unsheathed his Sting-Blades, and he easily brought them down upon his colleague, slicing his shoulder open. Gipsy Eureka and his friends could only watch, as Blackmetal Typhoon basically yowled. Fucking incredible. Gipsy Dragon shielded Gipsy Eureka's visor with her tail.

Blackmetal scrambled up, blood spewing out of his shoulder. Striker and he circled each other, like two angry lions fighting over territory. Blackmetal decided to pounce for Striker first, engines roaring. Striker wasn't prepared, and crouched hastily, and he lifted his arm in the air, almost instinctively. The odds were in Striker's favor (lel hunger games is for LOSERS), when he heard a yell of pain. Gipsy Eureka watched in awe, as Striker's Sting-Blades flew right through Blackmetal's plating and inner wiring; effectively slicing him in half.

Striker's visor powered down, as the poor Jaeger's blood splattered onto his faceplates. Striker could hear the sound of a jaeger falling to the floor, and skidding along it before finally slowing to a halt. Gingerly, Striker turned around, only to be greeted with Blackmetal Typhoon, on his side. He was covered in so much of his own blood (which was now dissolving into the water) that it was hard to recognize him. His wirings and much of his inner workings spilled out of the giant gash running from the base of his neck down to his hip.

"what was that for" said Fuckslayer.

"the author needed to kill someone to continue the plot duh" replied Cherc over the intercom.

Striker stared at the carcass for a while, before turning around, and standing up tall. The clearing was quiet for a while, and several Kaiju emerged from the rocks to see what the commotion was about. Striker and his gang of Kaiju watched the other Jaegers for a while, almost motionless. Suddenly, Striker stepped back a little, and gestured his arms towards Gipsy Eureka's gang, and a flurry of Kaiju charged at them. And it begins.

They were heavily outnumbered, and the Jaeger's voices were drowned out by the sounds of angry Kaiju and the hums of large bodies, be it Jaeger or Kaiju, whisking through the water. Most of the Jaegers focused trying to defend themselves from the Kaiju, rather than attacking them.

Gipsy Eureka was flocked by the Kaiju, and as he protected his face from being bitten by instead letting the Kaiju, which had the anatomy of a frog crossed with a biscuit animal, Makloigh yelled from inside Gipsy Eureka's conn-pod, telling his Jaeger to "tell the others to ward of the Kaiju, go for Striker,"

Gipsy Eureka turned to the closest Jaeger near him, which happened to be Freedom Eagle. He was about to yell at him, until he jumped back a little at the sight. Freedom Eagle was struggling to hold back Striker Eureka, the only thing stopping Striker from slicing his head clean off was Eagle's weaker arm holding Striker's sting-blades away from his neck.

"Eagle!" yelled Gipsy Eureka, and he rushed over to crash into Striker; Striker himself releasing Freedom Eagle. Striker said nothing, but he kicked Gipsy Eureka off him, where he landed in front of Black-Lights, where the Kaiju grabbed Gipsy Eureka's neck in between his jaws and kept him still.

Striker scurried up, regaining his footing after a bit of squirming. Freedom Eagle had fallen over onto his stomach because of the force of the impact, and he was just too lazy to get up. He flicked his tail, oblivious as Striker stalked up to him. Gipsy Eureka tried to warn Eagle about Striker, but as Black-Lights had an iron grip around his neck, he only got out a gurgle.

Striker slammed his foot onto Eagle's neck, effectively pinning him down. Eagle yelped, but that didn't deter Striker. Striker then grabbed the end of Eagle's tail, which looked suspiciously like a griffin tail, and pulled. Eagle trashed and made incomprehensive sounds, although he only succeeded in kicking Striker in the shin. Gipsy Eureka could only watch as his friend struggled.

Striker almost flinched as he heard something in Eagle crack, and the Jaeger fell limp. He started to shiver in almost disgust as Eagle's back slowly but surely ripped open, and Striker fell back a little, with Eagle's tail in hand- along with Eagle's backbone. After a moment of standing there with Eagle's tail and spine, the battle around him stopped for a moment, looking at him. Gipsy Eureka watched in fear, until Fuckslayer grabbed Black-Lights, and ripped him away from Gipsy; and in rage, grabbing both the Kaiju's upper and lower jaws, and tore him in half.

"thanks" said Gipsy Eureka, as he leapt from his position on the floor. Seeking revenge, he deployed his Chain-Sword, and ran into Striker Eureka. Striker grabbed the Chain-Sword before he could be stabbed by it.

"Looks like your gang aren't as strong after all," Striker joked condescendingly, Gipsy Eureka's arm finally recoiling against itself as Striker's grip on him was too strong, and he staggered back a little, before leaping back at Striker.

"that's because the plot needs us to be significantly weaker in the final battle!" snarled Gipsy Eureka as he slammed back into Striker. Striker easily pried his son from his body, and threw him to the ground.

"You're actually trying to fight a God," Striker growled, at Gipsy Eureka. Gipsy Eureka tried to get up, but was stopped when Striker crouched down, and grabbed him by the leg, dragging him to the breach.

"Wait!" shouted Gipsy Eureka from the ground, but Striker ignored him. The others were distracted from their fights, and instead stared at the two, deciding not to interfere, as this was something Gipsy Eureka would have to work out for himself. "You need Kaiju DNA to get through the portal, didn't you tell Chuck that before he died?" Meanwhile, Cherc and Makloigh panicked, trying their best to free Gipsy Eureka from Striker's hold.

"Ah yes, Gipsy Eureka," said Striker, as if he was just reminded of something, "but a Kaiju is a monster. And you know what you are?"

Gipsy Eureka made a sound, trying to reply with a witty remark, but he decided to shut up. Striker walked 'till he was right in front of the breach. He looked down at his son, who seemed reasonably calm for someone who was about to be thrown into another dimension. Striker grabbed the legs of his son, which he had flung over his shoulders, and hitched him off the ground.

Gipsy Eureka powered off his visor. This was it. He was going to be gone. Will he be torn apart from the Kaiju of the other world? Or perhaps, does it contain Paradise? Perhaps thats what it was. It was either the staircase to Heaven or a highway to Hell. Perhaps that's why the metaphorical God of Jaeger-kind was throwing him in here. It was Judgement day.

But it wasn't his.

As he was thrown into the breach, he deployed his Sting-Blades, and slammed them into the rock-parts of the breach. He slid down before slowing to a halt, the Chain-Sword and Sting-Blades screeching against the rock lining the inside of the portal. Slowly, gingerly, carefully, he climbed back up them, using his blades as if they were hiking pickaxes. Eventually he got back up to the entrance of the portal. Striker Eureka himself wasn't facing him, he was looking at his colleagues, his hands out in a display of triumphance. Striker seemed to sense his presence, and he turned around swiftly.

Striker almost stalled at the sight, but gathered his wits and sauntered over to the edge where Gipsy Eureka was hanging.

"What a disgusting sense of self-preservation," growled Striker, placing his foot on his son's fingers, seeking to crush them. Gipsy Eureka groaned in pain, but kept resilient.

"I need a real monster to pass through the breach, father," Gipsy Eureka snarled, the word father almost felt like a bad word to him.

"What are you talking about! You are a monster!"

"No, Striker. You are the demons."

And then Gipsy Eureka grabbed his father's legs with the hand his father wasn't crushing, and he kicked himself off the ledge lining the portal, taking Striker Eureka with him. He wrapped his arm around his father's neck, as they fell head-first into oblivion.

Gipsy Eureka looked up at the slowly disappearing entrance of the portal, hearing the fate shouting of his mother, probably roaring both their names. He closed his eyes behind his dimming visor; as he and his father fell through the portal. He wondered what lie at the other side.

A better place than this one, that's for sure.


	11. CHAPTER 11: end of the line

**CHAPTER 11** end of the line.

**A/N:** HECK YEAH last chapter wowowowwowowo im so fuckin PUMPED

* * *

Gipsy Danger struggled to free her arm from Raiju's jaws, punching it in anyway possible. Striker Eureka was going toe-to-toe with Scunner, as Slattern was seemingly out of sight. Finally, Raiju released its grip from Gipsy's arm, unfortunately taking it with it. She almost flinched as Raleigh made a noise, clearly in pain.

Striker himself struggled to take on Scunner, using every one of his battle tactics to ward him off; even resorting to animalistic fighting moves.

Gipsy Danger deployed her chain-sword, as it was on the arm which Raiju hadn't ripped off, seeking to get rid of that Kaiju. After a while of looking around, as the Kaiju swimmed off- like the cowards they are, the Raiju swam right into Gipsy, and she almost instinctively raised the arm her sword was located on, and it sliced the Raiju in half, easily. She ran over to help Striker when suddenly- something had emerged from the portal. Raleigh groaned.

"More?" he asked, aggravated. He was about to complain even more, until a blueish gray hand hooked itself over the edge of the breach, and with it came a battle-scarred, moderately sized… Jaeger? "Damn. Now the Kaiju are making their own damn Jaegers. This is surreal."

Striker and Gipsy turned around, and so did Scunner. Striker almost stumbled back when he saw another Jaeger clammer out of the portal. Wait, they weren't any old Jaegers. One looked exactly like Striker, and the other was a confused jumble of both Gipsy Danger's and Striker Eureka's body parts, with almost disgusting dull green and dark maroon wings. The Striker-Jaeger-Thing snarled at the other, and the other replied with a 'it's ur falt DUMPASS'. Their english was almost incomprehensible.

"What the hell are those things?" wondered Striker aloud, taking a step back a little. Even Scunner seemed confused. Striker saw this, and used it to his advantage, back-stabbing it, and dragging his Sting-Blades right through its body, down to its tail. Gipsy hobbled over to the portal, giving them her hand. The 'Striker' waved it away in a bout of stubbornness, while the other gladly took it, and then… hugged her? Gipsy and her pilots seemed confused, but patted whatever it was on the back.

"momther! ur here! ur not ded!" it shouted in her ear, making Gipsy flinch. Mako and Raleigh looked at each other, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"Er, I think you have the wrong person," she said firmly, prying the Jaeger's hands off her back, "I don't know you, why did you come out of the portal? What lies beyond it?"

The Jaeger paused, before replying, "well wone, im ur son! too, striker pushed me in here and thri, erth!"

Gipsy Danger looked at the Jaeger, before looking back at Striker and then at the other Striker, and back at her supposed 'son'. "But, we are in Earth? And you're my son? I never remember being able to birth anything, considering I am a giant robot."

"what r u talkin about!? its me! gipsy eureka!" the Jaeger told her, as if Gipsy had amnesia. "your my momther and strikkers my dad! remember?"

It was Striker's turn to contribute to the conversation, "I'm your father? I think you're talking about your Striker, mate," he said, his voice gruff and low as always. Herc must of rubbed off on him.

The other Striker realised there was another Striker, and he scrambled up, his leg seeming pretty banged up. "thers another striker? is hthis the kaiju world? if it is, then-" the Striker paused mid-sentence, before he ran up and past the other Striker, only to meet with Slattern, easily stabbing it in the throat and ripping its head off. Mako, Raleigh, Stacker and Chuck stared dumbfounded at the ridiculously overpowered Jaeger.

Striker huffed, all the Kaiju now defeated. "Wait, are you from the Kaiju world?"

The other Striker looked at him, as if he just asked a stupid question- which he actually did. "nah we from the nORMAL world this ,mmust be the kaiju world. if this is earth than where are the kaiju comin from?"

Striker looked at the other Striker, as if he had a spider on his back. "Well, they're not coming from here. You must be from the Kaiju world."

"then… we are from the monster world" said the Gipsy Eureka, "we are de monsters!"

"that must be why we go through the portal!" said the other Striker, as if he just figured out the meaning of life, "we are from the kaiju world! we are the kaijus! we are ther monsters!"

Gipsy looked at the pair, and straightened up her posture awkwardly, breathing 'oh well, cheers' under her breath. Striker brushed something from off his thigh, trying to look like he's paying attention.

"lets go to the surface i want to see what's up there" said the other Striker and then Gipsy Eureka agreed and then Gipsy Eureka grabbed the two other Jaegers and flew to the surface, and Striker swam out of the ocean and Gipsy Eureka threw the two Jaegers he held by the back of their collars into the apparently open Shatterdome, and clambered in. The other Striker followed, heaving himself out of the water and collapsing on the very entrance of the hangar, creating quite a puddle.

"You're back," said Herc walking over to the very edge of the catwalk overlooking the Shatterdome, "why? And why are there two Strikers and a weird Jaeger combination over there?"

Gipsy Eureka walked over to the catwalk, taking out a large piece of paper from what seemed like subspace (as he had no pockets) and waved it in the air, straightening it out. On the piece of paper 'The 12 Commandments of Pacific Rim' was written on it lazily with Jaeger blood. He cleared his throat before reading out, "The 12 Commandments of Pacific Rim, by Harry Pooter.

"One, fuck all morals. Kick babies. Two, I ripped off my leg platings to write this. All pens and pencils will now be replaced with different parts of your body. Three, all anime is banned from now on. If you like anime you will be put in jail, you fucking nerd. Four, all currency is now to be replaced with pieces of denim cloth. Each piece of denim cloth is equal to the amount a bottle of Pepsi Max costs. Five, replace your analog/digital clocks with circles with the entirety of the Great Gatsby engraved on it. Six, Superwholockians are fucking nerds, if you see one you're free to delete their blog. Seven, Tony Abbott is a cunt. Eight, if you see Raleigh, award him with any award as he is the president of Jamaica. Nine, break Eren's kneecaps and spines, as he is a nerd. Ten, if you see a passing eagle, feel free to wolf down on a burger made out of your ancestor's ashes. Eleven, chicken wraps over thigh gaps. Fuck society. Twelve, all the anime nerd commandments are false. Time to watched some fucking anime."

Stacker, Chuck, Raleigh and Mako walked out of their respective Jaegers, and Stacker stared at the newcomer. Herc said 'crikey'. Stacker crossed his arms, "if I would die after piloting a Jaeger, than this bunch just killed me. Damn."

The Shingeki no Kyojin themesong started blaring as Gipsy Eureka pulled out a pistol and shot 'fuck anime, herc is a brony' and then he ran out of the Shatterdome and dived underwater and went into the portal. The other Striker stood up from his sitting position on the Shatterdome. "who the hell is this nigga twilight-sparkle looking ass to tell me i killed them i save ur fuckin life mate do you know who i am crikey i am a GOD of the new world and yOU ARE TO OBEY ME."

"You're not a God," said Raleigh calmly, "you're just a madman looking around for a God."

The other Striker tried to retaliate, but he was cut off my a shout from the entrance of the Shatterdome, "cometh! The nigga twilight," followed by another man saying "cometh". Two men, a dirty blond one, who seemed short for his age and another, a fairly scrawny one with black hair and an angular face.

"Who are you?" shouted Chuck from across the Shatterdome, while the two ran up right next to the other Striker.

"My name is Makloigh, I'm the son of Mako and Raleigh!" said the black-haired one. Mako and Raleigh stared at each other and backed away from each other.

"I am Cherc, son of Chuck and Herc… unfortunately," said the remaining man, revealed to be Cherc.

"why dont we ditch these gay ass people from the pacific rim movie and draw dicks on the roof," suggested Makloigh.

"where the hell is gipsy eureka," asked Cherc and then he had a vision of gipsy eureka flying through the supermarket saying 'i am gipsy eureka. i do not go to the shatterdome because i am a superhero. i saved the world from the muslims, these muslims have been crushed under my fists."

Cherc, Makloigh and Stacker went to the roof where they laughed and Stacker said "hahah none of those assholes saw us sneak out."

"ok lets draw the dick" said Makloigh, "who brought the crayons."

"i bet cherc stuffed them up his ass" said Stacker in his stupid British accent that no one could understand.

"god damn it stacker how did you know," said cherc, "stop watching me poop"

"i dont fucking care cherc just draw the fucking dick" said makloigh ad then cherc got the crayons and drew a dick on the shatterdome roof.

"the deed has been done. the dick has been drawn. the earth has been brutally murdered."

and then the world ended.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** what a ride. this really fun to write.


End file.
